Some trucks such as pickup trucks are equipped with roll bars or sports bars, which has become an important stylish feature for the pickup trucks. As the sports bars provide limited usages, there have been aftermarket designs to add load carrying capacities to the sports bars. Further, some pickup trucks comprise a rack arrangement specifically designed to support load. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,001 discloses a variable load support system for enhancing the load carrying capabilities and adaptability for pickup trucks with different bed sizes. However, the load support system does not provide sporty feature for the trucks.
The inventor of the present disclosure has recognized there is a need to provide a sports bar assembly with better appearance as well as improved functionality.